The present invention relates generally to security systems for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to enclosures that are remotely actuatable to open to receive a vehicle and to subsequently close to secure the vehicle.
Each year in the United States, there are hundreds of thousand of cars and trucks reported stolen. Also, more than 500,000 break-ins of cars and trucks occur. The number of thefts and break-ins represent significant monetary damages to the vehicle owners. In response to these growing statistics, various types of vehicle security systems have been developed. For example, many new cars and trucks are purchased with an installed alarm system. Alternatively, alarm systems are also available for aftermarket purchase and installation on virtually any vehicle. In the event that an unauthorized individual attempts to enter a vehicle having an alarm system, the alarm is triggered and begins to emit a high-volume sound and/or produce flashing lights, both designed to draw attention to the vehicle and thus scare off the would-be thief or vandal.
Alternatively, or additionally, a vehicle may be equipped with a car immobilizer. These systems typically do not emit sound or produce flashing lights. Instead, these systems are configured to prevent the vehicle from being operational. One well-known example of an immobilizer is a steering wheel lock known as THE CLUB. Once such an immobilizer is locked about the steering wheel of a vehicle, the steering wheel cannot be turned; thus, the vehicle remains inoperable until THE CLUB is unlocked and removed. Another type of immobilizer is a “starter kill,” which simply prevents the vehicle from starting without insertion of the appropriate key into the vehicle's ignition.
There are other types of vehicle systems that do not prevent theft of the vehicle but rather enable recovery of the stolen vehicle. Perhaps the most well-known recovery system is the LOJACK system. This system includes a transmitter that may be hidden within a vehicle. After the vehicle is stolen, the transmitter may be activated to emit a signal, which can be tracked by law enforcement authorities having the appropriate equipment to locate and recover the vehicle. As another example, a global positioning system (GPS) may be installed in a vehicle. The GPS enables satellite tracking of the vehicle, including the state of the vehicle's operation and its location in the event the vehicle is stolen.
Car alarm systems and vehicle recovery systems do not prevent unauthorized entry to the vehicle, damage to the vehicle during and subsequent to entry, or theft of the vehicle, including its contents. Although car immobilizers may prevent theft of the vehicle, these devices also do not prevent unauthorized entry, damage, or theft of the vehicle's contents. Accordingly, there exists a need for a vehicle security system that prevents unauthorized entry, vandalism, and/or theft of a vehicle or its contents.